


Why can't you be friends

by Castilian



Series: More than friends [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castilian/pseuds/Castilian
Summary: All of Gwaine friends are great people. But Arthur, he is an asshole.





	Why can't you be friends

**Author's Note:**

> Fic for Pendragons and Co’s Winter In Camelot
> 
> Prompt: "Modern AU - Character A is the asshole of the group and doesn’t get along with Character B, but then Character B finds out that Character A makes soup for the local shelter."

Gwaine could not understand it. 

Merlin is the most amiable, considerate man in the world. Gwen is always full of warmth and affection. Lance is loyal and kind. And the list goes on and on with all this group of friends: Leon, Percival, Elyan. Even Morgana, though a bit scary at times, has her virtues.

And then is Arthur. Gwaine can only describe him with one word: asshole. He knows Arthur’s type very well: a rich kid, who thinks the world owes him something. More often than not Gwaine just wants to strangle Arthur, so Arthur’s snobbish voice does not sound anymore. 

And that is why Gwaine cannot figure out how this bunch of great people can stand this obnoxious man.

“Merlin, bring me another beer.” 

Gwaine counts until three at Arthur’s command because he has promised Gwen to be in his best behaviour. But then, he cannot help it.

“Your legs don’t work.”

Arthur blatantly ignores Gwaine and does not have the grace to thank Merlin once the man brings him the beer. 

No matter the day or situation, Arthur never fails in getting to Gwaine’s nerves. The man can be as attractive as they come but is insufferable. 

At least Arthur misses many of their gatherings. Why is that, Gwaine does not ask. He does not care at all about Arthur doings. 

Today is one of those Arthur-free days. They are at Gwen and Lance’s place, just Merlin, Leon and Gwaine himself, having fun. That is until Merlin gets a text.

“Arthur has finished earlier than he thought. He says we can go and pick him up.”

Of course: Arthur says a word and everyone has to do his bidding.

“Or he could go home, instead,” suggests Gwaine, and Gwen frowns at him. And is not fair, because he is the only one with a car, as Leon has taken the tube, Gwen and Lance do not have one, and Merlin has come with him.

“Come on,” says Merlin, “I’ll show you the way.”

“You could be good friends,” says Merlin once they are in the car. “You have a lot in common.”

“Like what?”

“Just ask him.”

Gwaine does not bother with an answer.

Twenty minutes later they are parked in front of a shelter for homeless people.

“Don’t tell me Arthur lives here.”

“He is a volunteer,” says Merlin looking at Gwaine as if he should know it. “He helps in the kitchen and whatever is needed.”

“What?”

At that moment Arthur exits the shelter, waving goodbye at someone inside and gets in the car, forcing Gwaine to shut up.

“So, what are we talking about?” Arthur says once he has put the seatbelt.

The ride back is one of the weirdest experiences in Gwaine’s life. Merlin and Arthur bicker as usual. And for the first time, that does not annoy him. Gwaine gets glimpses of Arthur’s face through the rearview mirror, and he can tell Arthur is really tired. But he gets on joking with Merlin all the same.

The rest of the afternoon is no less surreal for Gwaine. The moment they have arrived, Arthur has taken possession of the comfiest sofa. Any other day, Gwaine would have been unnerved by the gesture. But not after what he had learned before. And he surprises himself laughing at some of Arthur jokes, even when they are at the expense of poor Merlin. 

When the time comes for them to go back to their own homes, Gwaine offers his car to Arthur.

“Sure,” accepts Arthur, patting Gwaine in the back. 

Maybe Merlin was right before: they could be friends after all. Maybe something more.


End file.
